


Last Night A Mermaid Saved My Life

by TheHedgehogSong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHedgehogSong/pseuds/TheHedgehogSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As his vision was going black he felt an arm wrap around a waist, but instead of dragging him up towards the surface it was pulling him further down. Just as Derek lost consciousness he could swear he felt a pair of lips press onto his.  </p><p>OR</p><p>Mermaid AU (because why not...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night A Mermaid Saved My Life

**Author's Note:**

> So I know nothing about coast guards - it was just an easy job for Derek to have which made he be by the sea.

A bad costal storm was raging and Derek and his team had been given orders to turn around and head towards shore - the search party was being called off. Someone had been idiotic enough to go out in this weather on their boat so the coast guard had been called in. Now though the weather had gotten even worse and it was too risky for the search to continue. 

"Come on, let's turn around and head back. Everyone get in the cabin." Derek shouted at his crew, his crew dispensed and moved towards the cabin to protect themselves from the storm but Derek stayed out on the deck in a vain hope that he might catch a glimpse of the people they were looking for.  

The rain battered at his face making his face numb, while the wind tried to knock him off his feet, the waves were crashing against the boat - luckily The Alpha had seen worse days and Derek had every faith that she would get them home no problem.  

Just then a wave - larger than any of the previous - swelled up and washed over the deck, knocking Derek off his feet. He scrambled for the rail trying to regain his footing. 

"Derek!" Isaac, his first mate, shouted before the boat rocked viciously and knocked him over the rail and into the sea.  

The shock of falling over board and hitting the ice cold water made his body seize the breath leave his lungs. He struggled against the waves to get to the surface but the sea was too rough - every time he got close he would be dragged under.  

As his vision was going black he felt an arm wrap around a waist, but instead of dragging him up towards the surface it was pulling him further down. Just as Derek lost consciousness he could swear he felt a pair of lips press onto his.  

XXX

Derek woke up with a gasp. Sitting up he saw that he was sat on a beach. He wasn't too far away from the harbour. The storm wasn't blowing on beach but he could see it was still raging further out to sea. He got up on shaky legs and ran as quick as he could to the harbour were The Alpha usually docked.  

"Derek!" Isaac shouted as soon as he came into view. Isaac, Erica and Boyd all came rushing towards him. "I thought you were a dead man!" None of them were exactly ones for displays of emotion so there wasn't any hugging - however they all looked relieved.  

"What happened?" Boyd asked.  

"I.." Derek started and then trailed off, "I just woke up on the beach - must have washed up."  

"Shit you're lucky!" Erica snorted, punching Derek lightly in the shoulder.  

XXX

It had been a couple of days since Derek had fallen over board and washed up on the beach. They had went out again after the storm had cleared and found the wreckage of the boat that had been lost - the people hadn't been there. However when they had returned to shore their boss Deaton had told them that the survivor of the wreckage had came in - saying that they had woken up on the beach, just like Derek. 

"It's strange." Deaton said to Derek. "You and these two people being washed up on the beach after being in a storm, all alive. It just doesn't happen - got to be some kind of guardian angel looking after our harbour."  

Derek made a non committal noise at Deaton. He remembered the arm around his waist and the kiss - had that been a hallucination or had it been someone who had saved him, not only him but the other two people. 

The thing is Derek knows it's not beyond the realms of possibility that someone - or something - had pulled them out of the sea. After all Derek knows that supernatural creatures exists - he's one of them. Derek and his family had been attacked when he was younger - he had been the inly survivor. The next full moon he had transformed. He had been travelling ever since - had even met a few supernatural creatures along the way, including a couple of werewolves.   

That's how Derek finds himself, a couple days later, taking the boat out by himself to around where he fell in. Derek wasn't quite sure what he was doing or what he was looking for. He leant on the side of the boat and looked over into the sea - it was calm today.  

He pulled a little sealed plastic bag out of his pocket - it had a small rock in it so it would sink and a note - 'thanks for saving my life'. Derek knew it was stupid and not just a bit insane but he wasn't quite sure what else to do - he wanted to thank his saviour and maybe let the creature know he wasn't alone.  

He dropped the bag into the water and walked back to the cabin to turn the boat around before he could feel too much like an idiot.    

XXX

A few days later Derek was hanging around the harbour - cleaning the boat, he wasn't on duty but he didn't have anything better to do - when "Hey. Erm excuse me?"  

Derek turned around to see a boy awkwardly waving at him to get his attention, the guy was cute, dressed in jeans and a tshirt, ridiculous lips that were curled up in a shy smile. But what caught Derek's attention the most was that he smelt of the sea - which granted he lived in a sea side town, literally everyone and everything smelled like the sea to Derek, that's why he liked it - smells didn't distract him as much when everything smelled more or less the same. But this guy, he smelled way more intensely of the sea - like he was made of it or something.  

"So this is weird, well maybe weird isn't the way to explain it but it's definitely weird, and I'm not like a crazy stalker I swear I've just seen you a couple of times and you hang around the harbour a lot so it wasn't hard for me to find you, and anyway you came to find me first - I think. Anyway what I'm trying to say is, you know, you're welcome." The guys rambled, seemingly without pausing for breath and his hands constantly moving around. 

"Sorry what?" Derek asked, moving closer to the guy who now looked to be shuffling about, looking at anything but Derek. 

"That you're boat?" Stiles asked, point towards the Alpha. 

"Well technically it's the coast guard's boat but I captain it." Derek answered. 

"Cool. You're a sea captain. Actually wait, that might be too clichéd for words. I'm Stiles by the way." Stiles said, throwing up his arm to extend for a shake.  

"Derek." The werewolf replied, looking warily at the extended hand before cautiously shaking it.  

"So what are you?" Stiles blurted. Derek snaps back his hand and takes a step back, eyes widening. "Oh no, not like in a bad way or anything. I can just tell you're not human and I've only real encountered humans and like fish - lots of fish. Once a dog." Stiles kept smiling through all of this, like none of this is off putting. 

"You're not human?" Derek asked. 

"Oh, I thought you knew. What with the note and everything." Stiles then produces a crumpled plastic bag from his pocket - the same bag Derek tossed into the sea. Wasn't so stupid after all. "Oh Neptune." Stiles said, face dropping and nerves coming off him in rolls. "You had no idea about me did you? You're just some crazy guy who threw a letter into the sea." Stiles' breath was coming in short sharp gasps and his heart was pounding like crazy, the smell of panic was rancid in the air. 

"I'm a werewolf." Derek said not really thinking, just wanting to calm the guy down. His confession seemed shock Stiles into calming down.  

"Cool. Wait what’s a werewolf?" Stiles asked. 

"It's a person who can change into wolf - it also comes with heighten senses."  

"Right." Stiles smiled before his face dropped in confusion again. "What's a wolf?" Stiles asked and if he didn't look so genuinely confused Derek would think he was making fun of him.  

Derek sighed and closed he eyes briefly. "I can't be bothered to explain. What are you then?"  

"Oh I'm a merperson - well more specifically a merman. I not really supposed to come up here but I like to every so often." 

"A merman." Derek breathed, well he's never met one of those before. "Well thanks for saving my life then."   
"You're welcome." Stiles beamed.  

Derek - having had about as much of this conversation as his anti-social nerves could take - turned to go back to the Alpha. "Wait!" Stiles shouted 

"What?" 

"Do you want to like hang out or something."  

XXX

Derek, through no fault of his own, somehow ends up becoming friends with Stiles. The guy is weirdly persistent - showing up constantly when Derek least expects it. Derek does assume that the reason Stiles turns up so much is because every so often Derek can smell a wave of arousal through the sea smell. Derek hasn't done anything about it though - not entirely sure what the logistics of dating merman is. Him and Stiles have shared little about their pasts aside from both no longer with their family.  

About a month after they have started hanging out Stiles insists that they go swimming. "But I always come onto to land for you, you never going to the sea for me." Stiles had whined. 

"That's because you won't take a hint." Derek had growled, so sue him he was in a bad mood. Stiles's face had dropped and the sadness screaming thought the air had made Derek feel so guilty that he had agreed to go. 

He had 'borrowed' the Alpha and sailed her out to near the point where Stiles had saved his life. Stiles had stripped rapidly and dive bombed into the water. "Come on!" He shouted gleefully from the water so Derek had stripped down to his swim trunks and dived in after him. 

Stiles had told him about how his tail only appeared when he was in salt water - Derek hadn't had an opportunity until now to see it.  Stiles swam up to Derek and without warning leaned in to kiss him. Derek jerked his head back and frowned in confusion at Stiles. 

"Come Derek, you must have heard the legends. A kiss from a Merman stops sailors from drowning." He would have sounded casual about it if it wasn't for the blush that was spread across his face. "I'm not trying to seduce you or anything." Stiles' heart was beating faster than usual - he was lying. Derek couldn't help but smirk slightly - which got Stiles' heart pounding even harder. 

"Of course you're not." Derek said while thinking  _screw it,_ and he cupped Stiles' face and kissed him. It was slightly weird trying to kiss Stiles' while treading water - it made them bob slightly out of sync. Stiles made a frustrated noise at the back of his throat. 

"Here." He huffed moving Derek's hands do they were around his waist. Derek's fingers spanned out and the bottom couple of fingers could feel the scales of Stile's tail. Stiles then grabbed his face and kissed him again, this time the kiss was deeper and slightly more frantic.  

Derek had a brief moment of panic as Stiles tipped them over to the side and submerged them - pulling them away from the surface. But then Derek realised he was okay - it wasn't that he could breath underwater, it was more like he no longer needed to.  

When they broke the kiss Derek made for the surface - not breathing was freaking him out slightly, after he surfaced Stiles surfaced right next to him with a huge grin on his face.  

"Thanks for coming swimming with me." Stiles said. 

"It's okay. Keep going, I'm just going to watch from the boat." 

XXX

Derek didn't know where Stiles lived, he kind of just appeared and disappeared every so often. After their swimming session though Stiles followed him home - and from the smell of arousal that was rolling off of him (getting Derek worked up), it was pretty obviously why.  

They were quiet on the way back to Derek's apartment - tension building up between. Derek was so highly strung by the time they got in the apartment he slammed Stiles up against the door and attacked his mouth. Judging by the long loud moan Stiles let out he wasn't complaining. 

Derek grabbed Stiles by the back of the legs and hauled him up, crushing him further between the door and himself. Stiles's head fell back against the door, hitting it with a thud, giving Derek the opportunity to maul his neck. 

"Shit Derek." Stiles breathed, hands running through Derek's hair and tugging it - making a bolt of lust run through Derek. "I've never had sex in this form before." Derek paused and pulled back slightly to look at Stiles. "Make it good." Stiles purred like a goddam porn star. 

Derek growled deep in his chest, grabbed Stiles ass in his hand and squeezing. He pulled them away from the door and moved them as fast as he could to the bedroom.  

In no time at all Derek had both of them naked on the bed - Stiles on all fours, head bowed between his arms as Derek stretched him with three lubed up fingers.  

"Oh my god!" Stiles moaned. He raised himself up and put his hands onto the headboard, clutching at it. He looked over his shoulder and gave Derek a smoulder look. "Come on."  

Derek didn't have to be told twice - he quickly rolled the condom on and pressed into Stiles - bottoming out, his chest plastered onto Stiles's back. Stiles threw his head back and leaned it on Derek's shoulder, his hand came up and he buried his fingers into Derek's hair. 

Derek started moving - he was too far gone to think about slow and gentle, instead he went hard, fast and deep. If the noises Stiles was making were anything to go by he didn't mind either.  

Neither of them lasted long - both too wound up. They came hard and together, both slumping over the headboard, panting, slick with sweat. 

"Fuck." Stiles breathed.  

Derek eventually untangled them and got up to remove the condom and get a cloth to wipe up the mess. Stiles curled up into his side when he returned.  

"Glad I saved your life." Stiles murmured and Derek just huffed out a laugh and stroked Stiles's hair until he fell asleep.   

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for any kudos and comments - they make my day :)


End file.
